


Child of Knowledge

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adorable, Children, Cute, Egos Get a Kid, Fluffy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Host discovers a child in his library, with no clear indication of how she got there. And as she grows, she inspires a love the egos had never known.
Series: Commissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662136
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Child of Knowledge

The Host sat at his desk in the grand library beneath the manor, his voice echoing softly and carrying through the cavernous space. He was lost in his visions, narrations flooding over him, blood running down his cheeks in warm streaks. He was content, despite his bleeding. Organizing realities, documenting his visions. Playing his part in the world.

Another vision washed over him, warm, like a summer breeze.

_He sat in the grass, the manor looming in front of him. He could see some of the other egos in the distance, playing in the pool on the hot summer’s day. But his attention wasn’t on them. He was watching the little girl, strawberry hair done in an elaborate braid that must be King or Google’s handiwork. She wandered about the backyard, picking dandelions and wild flowers, only a toddler, before she wandered her way back over to him. He reached out a hand – skin grey, wisps of his aura curled around his wrist – and helped pull her into his lap with a soft chuckle._

The Host gasped softly when he emerged from the vision, his quill stalling on the parchment. A…child? With… _Dark?_ With _all_ of them? That was…unexpected. A bit unprecedented. When – when would they acquire a _child?_ And – _how?!_ Perhaps – perhaps he should just – look a little deeper. To be sure that wasn’t some _other_ reality. That he shouldn’t – no, he should just take another peek –

 _There she was again. A little younger. Just barely past infancy is he had to guess. The egos were all crowded in the living area, sitting in a big circle among the furniture, with he himself sitting on the floor, across from Bim. When he reached out his hands, his sleeves were pale yellow, and he could feel hair above his lip. The little girl was sitting in Bim’s lap, giggling and smiling, and…he’d_ never _seen that – that_ soft _of an expression on Bim’s face as he bounced her in his lap. And then – “Come on, Livi, you can do it!”_

_‘Livi’ glanced up at him, and – at Bim’s nudge – she stood, shifting her feet, with Bim’s hands hovering to catch her if she fell. Then, before their eyes, she took a step forward, then another, stumbling over to him, before collapsing into his lap, beaming up at him. Judging by the others’ reactions, those were her first steps, and the words, “Good job, Olivia!” fell out of his mouth, lifting her up above his head and smiling up at her giggling face._

The Host was… _shocked_ when the vision faded, entirely forgetting to document the event. She – so she _was_ theirs. She – she was _their_ child. But – where in the _Hell_ did she _come_ from?! Surely none of the egos were _stupid_ enough to kidnap an _infant_ , there _had_ to be _some_ other explanation –

And then he heard the crying.

The Host immediately went _stiff_ , his narrations dying off slowly. The crying didn’t stop, echoing crisp and loud through the library. It…sounded like a – a _child’s_ crying. An _infant_. The sound of his blood quietly dripping to the floor was the only other sound as he stood, venturing through the library, creeping towards the source. His visions kept playing in his head, surely _this_ wasn’t the origins of that little girl. This couldn’t be it. It wasn’t –

…possible…

The Host rounded the corner, and stopped dead. There was…a crib, just… _there_. Dark wood, simple, with a mobile of the solar system attached and dangling overhead. The source of the crying was inside, and the Host quickly narrated away the blood staining his body and replaced his soiled bandages before peering inside.

His heart dropped even as his chest swelled with curiosity.

…There was an infant in the crib. Swaddled in pale red blankets, not – not _pink_ , per se, but…the message was clear. The infant girl had tears streaming down her face, most likely not too fond of how cold the library was, despite her blankets, and the Host couldn’t help but feel _pity_ for her. Hesitantly, tentatively, the Host lifted her into his arms, cradling her in his arms, and the baby girl slow stopped crying, curling into the warmth of his chest and his coat. The Host mumbled something under his breath, and the crib vanished to the center of the library, by his desk, and the Host began to walk back, staring down at the child as he did. “…The Host can’t help but wonder how the infant got into his library…let alone the _crib_. He – can’t help but suspect that –”

He swallowed down the thought, setting her back in her crib. Not too far away, a roaring fireplace sprung into existence as the Host muttered under his breath. Though clearly disconnected from any chimney, there was no smoke. The eye of the library began to warm with the presence of the fire, and his Sight flashed just as the child actually _smiled_ at him, opening her eyes, and revealing the _brightest_ shade of blue he’d ever _Seen_ on someone that wasn’t an android. And…he laid a gentle hand on her head, unable to fight his own smile. “…Alright, Olivia…” he whispered. “…The Host supposes she’s here to stay. Even if – even if he suspects he accidentally _narrated_ her into to existence.” She made a soft babbling sound, wrestling one hand free of her blankets, and latched onto his thumb. The Host chuckled, and let her wave around his thumb, and he utterly _melted_ , even as his Sight faded. “…Yes, she can stay.”

* * *

When the Host first brought Olivia up to the others, the reaction was… _unexpected_ , to say the least.

He’d expected the open-mouthed, shocked looks some of them gave him. He expected the questions, of how the _living Hell_ did he get a _baby_ when he’d been in the library all day. He did _not_ expect, when all was said and done, King and Silver to enthusiastically volunteer to go baby shopping for her, nor for _Google_ to offer to go with them. He _said_ it was because he actually _knew what to get_ , but…even blind, the Host could tell the way he looked at the child. Dr. Iplier had taken her to check her over, make sure she was healthy, and then…

With a child in the house, time seemed to pass _so_ much quicker. The Host felt like it had only been a few months when his vision of Olivia taking her first steps came to pass, even though it had been nearly a year. She was such a _happy_ child, always smiling and laughing. Her first word had been her own name, ‘Livi’, and Bim – the one to begin calling her by the nickname – nearly cried. It was so – _surreal_. Who knew that all it’d take to soften the egos was a little girl?

When she was old enough for school, _that_ was a fight. The Googles had _insisted_ on homeschooling her, confident that they could give her a better education than any public or private school in the world. Dark, surprisingly, was the one to shut them down. Education aside, the manor was isolated. There were hardly any other children around. She needed _friends_. So, Dark and Wilford enrolled her in the best private elementary school in the city. She _certainly_ made impressions showing up to the first day preschool, with a little green backpack, a red dress patterned with watermelon seeds, and seventeen men – most of which were crying with varying levels of theatrics – as they waved her off, watching her skip into the school with Dark by her side to guide her to her class.

The first time she invited friends over for a _sleepover_ was… _interesting_ …

A strange combination of Bim and Silver had decided to take the lead on that one. Bim had made a bunch of food as Silver entertained the kids and turned the living area into a massive blanket and pillow fort. When Bim eventually crawled into said fort with all the food, no one…really knew _what_ happened in there. Just that there was a lot of giggling, Bim’s loud, _dramatic_ story-telling, and that the kids (and Silver) all emerged with glitter in their perfectly styled hair. The kids seemed to enjoy themselves, and that was all that truly mattered, Dark’s griping about glitter in the carpet be damned.

Watching Olivia grow up was…one of the most beautiful things the egos had ever experienced. They loved her _so_ dearly, it was plain as day. No other child _anywhere_ would have a life quite like hers, learning magic from demons and psychopaths and cannibals, tutored by androids, told stories by a blind man, getting to introduce her friends to a real-life _superhero_ , and more. She was… _perfect_. She was perfect, she was _loved_ , and she awakened a humanity in the most non-human egos that they didn’t even knew they had. And the Host…smiled, as he watched her accomplishments, but in vision and real time.

Accident or not, she was the _best_ thing he’d created with his words yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun commission, I like this one XD
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
